


Bonds

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, FemLuffy, FemaleLuffy, First Kiss, Fluff, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine an oblivious girl, whose suppose to be a captain, and a swordsman who loves sake as much as he loves napping? And let's not forget to add a fawning lovesick cook to the mix. This is life on the Strawhat Crew! Come and join us as we get peeks of the relationship between the captain and the firstmate! Fem!Luffy and ZoLu inbound</p><p>Chapter 1: First Lady - Why is Zoro avoiding Luka? Why is everyone acting weird? Takes place after Luka becomes Pirate KING<br/>Chapter 2: Kiss the Girl - Based on Little Mermaid's song, Kiss the Girl. Zoro and Luka are by themselves at sea!<br/>Chapter 3: Husband Training - Garp has caught word of Luka's lover; and for one to be with Luka, he has to pass the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lady

Zoro looked both ways, keeping his guard up. Finally after making sure she wasn't there, he opened the door to the bird's nest. A black-haired popped from above the door, she was grinning, her hat was upside-down. "Zoro! Will yo-"

He slammed the door in her face and walked away. He was certain that she wasn't around, but she was in there; waiting for him to return. He needed somewhere else to go, his training spot was being guarded by her, and he can't really sleep in a time like this, so he went to the only place he could think of; the kitchen.

It was a dumb idea from the start, since she loved raiding the kitchen, but it was the only place he could drink. He needed sake during a time like this.

He walked outside on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, passing a giggling Nami and Usopp.

"Did you find her?" asked Nami with a snicker.

"You sent her? Didn't you, wench?" His eyes narrowed as he walked past the two of them. The navigator was the reason that this happened to him. He walked away before she brought up anything else. Soon he was inside of the kitchen, Sanji was depressing in a corner. Dark aura spread from his hunched body into the lovely space.

Zoro couldn't decide if he should taunt him, or puke from what the blonde was being gloomy about in the first place.

"...bastard Marimo..." Sanji mumbled under his breath, "Why...Luka-sama...why...!?"

Zoro laughed, but it was cut short since he didn't even want the thing that Sanji wanted. He went over to the storage, opening it to reveal a red-vest girl holding sake. The girl grinned, like before, and her eyes brighten.

"ZORO! That was mean slamming the door in my face. Oh, and will you m-" Luka was cut short when Zoro grab the bottle of sake and closed the storage's door.

"Shitty Marimo-Head! Slamming the door in Luka-sama~ face!" shouted Sanji. He hurried to defend Luka, even if he was depressed earlier. He stood up and raced over the green haired with his leg raised.

Zoro ignored him and walked out of the kitchen; it was a bad idea of even going to it in the first place. He retired on deck, holding the bottle of sake to his mouth, remembering the events that lead to him avoiding Luka all together.

_"Now that you're Pirate Que-" started Nami but she was interrupted.  
_

_Luka cut her off, "I'm Pirate KING!"_

_"Okay, Pirate King, don't you need a Pirate Queen?" She winked as if the black haired girl would understand what she was hinting at.  
_

_Luka thought about it for a second, then she gotten an idea. She looked at her First Mate, "ZORO! You're my Pirate Queen!"  
_

_The others in the crew paused. Robin was the one who broke the silence with a gentle giggle._

_Without any hesitation, Zoro replied, "Hell NO!"  
_

_Nami's head tilted to the side. She wasn't expecting this outcome, but it was welcomed. She just wanted to know if the captain had a crush of any sorts._

_"Why not me, Luka-sama?!" pleaded Sanji. He was resentful of Zoro for Luka choosing him._

_"Because Zoro the First Mate," she glanced back at the green haired, "So he should be my First Lady!" That was her logic, even if it didn't made any sense for the others.  
_

_"No," said Zoro in a deadly tone._

_Brook whispered in Luka's ear, "You have to marry him first. Yohohoho"_

_"Oh, okay! Zoro! Marry me! Captain Orders!"_

_"She's blunt as ever," Franky commented._

_Zoro grunted and walked out of the room, but Luka followed him._

_This was the reason for him avoiding her._

"ZOOORRRRRRRRRROOOO!" yelled the person he has been running from. "ZORO! ZORO! ZORO! ZORO!"

"WHAT IS IT? YOU BAKA!" screamed Zoro. He wasn't happy with all of the shouting while he just wanted to drink.

She tipped over his shoes and landed right into his lap. She held her head up and looked at him with her bright brown eyes. "Marry me!"

"...If I do, will YOU STOP IT?!" Each word he said gotten louder and louder, until he was shouting.

"Of course!"

"Fine!"

"YAY! I'm married to Zoro! Now you're my Pirate Queen!"

Usopp snickered under the palm of his hand. He and Nami were leaning over the railing. He raised his arm into the air to cheer for the new relationship, "And First Lady!"

"NOOO!" yelled Sanji. All of his dreams were crush.

Zoro glared at the crew, daring them to add anything else. Usopp gulped but Nami just cheered along with Brook.


	2. Kiss the Girl

Luka smiled at him, allowing him to see her full kissable lips.

She was talking about some delicious meal she had, or complaining about the lack of food.

Either one; Zoro was more focus on those wonderful red lips that moved as her words were uttered.

Zoro shook his head at the thoughts.

How dare he think about that...about his own captain.

He didn't even dare to look up anymore; or else he was be looking at her and her lovely red lips.

He couldn't allow himself to have such shameful thoughts about his own captain.

It pained him; he was only a crew member, like several others, on her ship.

"Zoro?" she questioned.

He looked up at her to see her smile.

Again, his focus was on those lips.

His cheeks became red and he looked away again.

"What is it, Luka?" he asked in his usually calm tone; none of it showed the chaos that filled the inside of him.

He just couldn't look at her anymore without picturing those lips on his.

What type of first mate was he?

If that would happen, he wouldn't be able to stay on the ship; whether they be his captains orders, or his own decisions.

"Where are we going?" she asked him; her eyes darted around the ocean

Their small boat, only fit for two, was heading nowhere since Nami wasn't with them.

It was only them two; the two with no direction skills.

It has been awhile since they lost the others, and now they were alone, on the blue lagoon; all to themselves.

It was a nightmare for Zoro.

The sunlight slowly lessened and night befall the two.

Zoro stretched out on his end, while he kept his eyes opened.

His eyes were locked on the person on the other side of the boat.

Luka was staring at the ocean; wondering what could below, or on the other side of it.

He had a full view of her body; it's curves, bumps, and rubbery abilities.

"Zoro! Look! It's land!" she called to him.

She was pointing straight at a island ahead of them; it was close to the boat so they would be there soon.

And they would be back in civilization with others.

She turned around, hoping to caught Zoro's attention; she did.

He leaned in close to her; their bodies barley apart.

His peaked out lips were moving slowly closer to hers'.

She didn't even move when he came closer; she stood still.

He finally dove in and planted a kiss on her full red lips.

Both pairs of lips touched each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

They stay like that for a moment till Zoro's senses kicked in; he quickly moved back to look at her.

She wasn't regretting him, she was still waiting for him to make anything else.

So he went on and kissed the girl.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp has caught word of Luka's lover. And like any other normal grandfather, he sat up a training course for the green-haired. Zoro must pass his training for Luka's heart! Will Zoro survive! Will there be rice crackers left! Oneshot Fem!LuffyxZoro (establish)

"I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT, MAGGOT!" the old man yelled fierceness at the young lad. The lad growled at the gray haired. "DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME, SON!"

"I'm really really starting to like you grandfather," the blond stated with a whiff of his cigar. He had a smug look on his face as he watched his rival hop from one tire to the other. It gave him much pride in watching the green haired do such mindless acts of training.

"COOK, DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN TOO?!" The grandfather shouted at the blond. He shook his head eagerly. The so-called training didn't look like something anyone would volunteer to do. "Isn't there anyone on this ship with any muscle!"

A dark-tone boy fanned his arms as sweat poured down them. He was just sweating seeing what the green haired was doing in such heat. His arms soon grew tired from the movement. The gray haired laughed at his weak attempt. "Weakling! Bwahahaha!"

Usopp chuckled with the old man; mostly since if he didn't there would be punishment for him. He leaned over to Luka, "Your grandpa is mad!" He pointed to Zoro. The swordsman was now running a course, setted up by Garp, because Zoro declared his love to his captain. Who told the marine in the first place was beyond them. Let's just said...things went badly quickly when the old man arrived.

She chuckled and watched Zoro go through his training. "Gramps' going easy on Zoro, though. He used to throw me and Ace down a river; and would hammer our fingers if we tried climbing the cliff."

'And your still alive?!' thought Usopp. He bite his finger nails and watched Zoro. "I feel sorry for him..."

Luka slapped his back and chuckled.

"HEY LUKA!" shouted Garp.

"You don't have to yell," nagged Nami. She covered her ears with her hands. Each time the old man opened his mouth, his shouts would pierce her ears.

He coughed; clearing his throat. He spoke again, but softer than before. His voice was still blooming; as the birds flew away from the loudness. "Why aren't you training too?!"

"Eh?" her stomach grumbled, "But I'm hungry!"

Garp's stomach grumbled as well.

"They are so alike..." moaned Usopp.

"Fine, you don't have to train today. Cook, go fish us up some meat! And crackers!"

Sanji moaned and grumbled about the old bastard ordering them all around. His mood changed, though, when Luka agreed with him, "Yeah!"

"Of course, Luka-sama~!" he slurred as he swirled into the ship. His eyes shifted into heart as he thought of his dear captain.

"He needs training too!" grunted Garp as he patted his hand with his fist. "There won't be no one going all gooey-eye on my princess without some training. Not that Swordsman or that Cook! I traveled all of these seas just to train them, they should be glad I took time off! And they treat my Luka like this! If he wants to be her husband, he got to get pass me!" He followed the others into the ship; leaving poor Zoro outside training in the heat.

Sanji stood by the stove and cooked fish and whatever else he thought his dear Luka would want. And soon, he gotten into a fight with the marine over a box of crackers. It wasn't until the food was done that everyone, minus the one training, was sitting at the table.

Luka sat down at the head of the table and took no time in finishing her plate, as well as Usopp's.

"Got any more rice crackers, sonny?!" questioned the old geezer. He finished everything on his plate; even tried taking some from Usopp's plate but it was emptied already.

"You ate all of the crackers in the PANTRY!" Sanji yelled at the old man.

Garp's stomach grumbled, "Hm... I wonder if Sengoku has any..."

Nami sat up in her seat with a joyous smile. "You should leave, like forever, to see if he has any." She hopped on the idea of Garp leaving. It was better than having two large stomachs on the ship.

"I can do it later. Right now, I'm spending quantity time with my granddaughter!" He grinned from ear to ear. Nami sighed and leaned back in her seat. It's been four hours since Garp found them; and it didn't look like he was leaving any time soon. He turned his head and looked at the head of the table, Luka's seat.

She wasn't there. She finished all of her food, plus Usopp's, Zoro's, Garp's and Sanji's, and took off. "WHERE'S MY PRINCESS! SHE TOOK OFF AGAIN! WHAT TYPE OF GRANDDAUGHTER DOES THIS TO HER OWN GRANDPA! SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!"

"Oh, he's mad," chuckled Usopp.

"Fieriness," added Nami.

Sanji looked inside of his pantry. He fell to the ground. Tears came crawling out of his eyes. "My... crackers...all gone..."

"Zoro's still training...we forgot about him..." mumbled Usopp.

"Oh no..." gasped Nami.


End file.
